


【铃町/PWP/角色衍生】Hunted

by Sunsie



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsie/pseuds/Sunsie
Summary: 去贵族牛郎店见学生京极尊人的结城理一老师遇到了前男友高野心。一个脑洞扩写
Relationships: Machida Keita/Suzuki Nobuyuki, 铃町 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【铃町/PWP/角色衍生】Hunted

所以事情为什么会变成这样，结城理一想，前男友在脱他的衣服，而他的好学生站在门边看。

他们是在Dolly的牛郎店遇到的。结城理一得知自己的学生在牛郎店兼职立刻赶往歌舞伎町，当然不是因为想看不良王子做牛郎，而是因为圣布莱恩特学园只有他一个老师，嗯，没错。而高野心——结城理一老师的前男友，麻布中心署警察干部——则是陪署长夫人来的。  
俱乐部里觥筹交错，和客人们谈笑风生的京极尊人，黑色马甲勾勒出腰线。穿正装也挺帅的嘛，来劝学的结城老师倒端着香槟鉴赏起牛郎的身材来。学生看到结城理一，转头在女人耳边说了什么，女人就捂着心口倒下，他起身来到老师身边。结城理一赶紧坐正，拿出早准备好的劝学说辞准备演说。  
另一边高野心陪着署长夫人进来，一坐下就找借口逃走，跑到门口抽烟观赏喷泉。  
正巧看到被保安赶出来的结城理一。  
这种情况下遇到前男友很尴尬的。不过他俩倒是和平分手，热恋两个月之后发现对方不是适合共同生活的类型，分手后关系也未断——生活上不适应在性爱上却十分契合——偶尔会见面打几炮。  
啊，你怎么会在这里，你怎么也在这里？两人对于对方出现在牛郎俱乐部都很惊讶，不过某种意义上都是因为工作而来，这倒是让两位打工人相视一笑。  
那，结束后去喝一杯吧，高野心眨眨眼，好啊，另一位也学他眨眨眼。  
到了酒店。电梯是观光电梯，可以看到外面城市的灯红酒绿，高野心深棕色的眼睛映着窗外的漫天的霓虹灯光，Your eyes like caramel in the sky Dripping on my moon，结城理一的心欢快奏起情歌，玻璃盒子里只有他们两人，他向高野心靠了靠，作为某种信号，蓝色西装的男人靠过来，手掌按在结城理一肩头，热度透过衣服清晰可辨。  
电梯门缓缓合上，他的嘴唇去贴他的嘴——“等一下！”京极尊人冲进来，草，高野心在心里骂了一句，不着痕迹地松开男友的肩膀，去按电梯，“去几lo——”“老师！刚才真是对不起！”  
看着90度鞠躬的高中生，高野心骂出今天第二句脏话。这小孩长得也太像他了吧，警察干部都要怀疑自己在外面是不是有私生子。结城理一很快接受了情况，高中生为了帮弟弟的同学才去牛郎店兼职，老板脾气古怪痛恨各种王子，所以才将结城理一赶了出来。结城点点头表示了解，刚准备说些要保重学业的套话结束对话——“老师你们这是要去哪？”  
“啊——和朋友一起，去喝点酒，哈哈哈。”结城理一发现自己不想让京极尊人知道他和高野心的事，嘴比脑子快先扯出一个谎。他悄悄抬眼看了一眼高野心，警察对他扯出一个假笑，完蛋，“京极同学要不要一起去喝一杯呢？”“说什么呢京极同学还是高中生呢！”结城理一赶紧反对。  
“老师，其实我留级3年，早就成年了。”京极尊人挠挠头，不好意思地解释。  
不好意思个屁你小子脸皮厚得很，高野心站在结城理一身后瞪他，高中生却似乎没看到，只朝着老师笑。头顶都冒傻气，难道理一喜欢这种傻子型的吗，警察先生摸着下巴思考。  
电梯终于到了——这是京极尊人的想法，他快被结城老师的同伴盯穿了，男人的眼神像看警察看犯人似的，让不良少年想起一些不好的回忆。高野心倒是很乐意电梯到了，他也不看后面一对师生，走在前面去开门。  
进了房间结城理一就给京极尊人倒酒，不怀好意地——希望他不要问为什么喝酒要开房间希望他喝一杯就走。高野心把包往沙发上一放就开始脱衣服，结城理一一个劲给他使眼色他也当作没看见，慢条斯理地叠好马甲，挂好领带。“啊京极同学时候不早了你再不回呜——高野心直接把结城理一从沙发上拉起来接吻。  
极尽色情之能事。高野心用舌头去缠男友的舌头，结城理一躲闪，只是被握得更紧，被捉住舌头，被吮吸，被前男友抱在怀里亲，亲吻发出很大的声音，房间里安静衬得声音格外响亮。  
但是房间里太安静了，静得不像有三个人在场。高野心和京极尊人隔着结城理一对望，或者应该说是单方面的，警察先生抱着自己男友看他，那种眼神如何形容，得意、炫耀、警惕、宣布主权？就像头狼叼着自己猎物的喉咙时警告狼群的眼神。可惜京极尊人不是狼群里的狼。  
结城理一想推开高野心，却被亲得缺氧，没有力气。京极尊人看得直咽口水，老师背对着他，马甲勾出腰线，男人手在老师腰上乱摸，越来越往下，摸上老师竖条纹西装裤，一把抓住老师挺翘的屁股。妈的。高中生的手只能掐自己的大腿，在裤子上擦他手心的汗。  
“喂，还有学生在呢！” 结城理一生气地说，声音轻得只有高野心听到。  
“没事，你不就喜欢这种吗，不良王子什么王子的？”高野心把他转过去，正面对京极尊人，“这小子长得很帅呢，你好像很喜欢他？”在结城耳边低语。结城理一瞳孔地震，面对学生探求答案的眼神，结城老师移开了视线，不敢看他。  
高野心是铁了心要做给高中生看，颇有宣示主权的意思，京极尊人站在边上，想碰又不敢碰，他当然不是怕高野心，只是老师一直避而不答的问题，他想知道答案。你看看他，倒是高野心开口提醒结城理一，结城一抬头对上京极尊人小狗般的眼神就心软了。得到了老师允许的小狗摇着尾巴就扑上去啃老师的嘴。此时高野心在老师身后给他扩张，手指侵入的感觉让结城有点不安，京极尊人安抚性地亲吻他，蹲下去给他口。不过小孩大概是第一次给别人口，小心翼翼地，仿佛凭着记忆里的步骤般舔弄着结城理一的阴茎，一点一点吞进嘴里。第一次把自己交给高中生，结城理一倒也不紧张，只是伸手去抚摸尊人的脸，撩起他垂到眼前的卷发，捏捏他的耳垂，大拇指在脸颊上摩挲，小狗把老师从顶到底都舔湿了，舌尖餍足地卷过沾满唾液的嘴唇，主动去蹭老师的手心，结城被小孩一头乱毛蹭得心里痒痒。  
小孩学得快，吞吐几下就知道怎么弄老师叫得好听，结城理一就只能抓着他的头发把自己往学生嘴里送，又怕抓得太紧把他弄痛了松开手，京极尊人抓住老师松开的手放回自己后脑勺。  
高野心从后面抱着结城理一，给他做扩张，单纯做扩张，找敏感点早就是轻车熟路，可他把里面每一寸都摸遍，就是不碰那一点，搞得结城理一前后都痒。前面加快了速度，老师爽得小声叫尊人的名字，没有力气的声音像猫尾巴撩过，京极尊人感觉自己被内裤勒得难受。  
来不及拔出来，高中生把老师射在嘴里的部分都吞下去，舔掉嘴边的，睫毛上还挂着一些白色。老师有点不好意思，把他拉起来接吻，这是奖励。  
这时候结城理一才感觉到身后有梆硬的东西顶着他，高野心的呼吸也很重了，他刚刚在绝佳视角观看别的男人给自己男友口交。但他等到前面结束了才捅进去，重重碾过前列腺，结城理一失声惊呼，仰头靠在高野心肩膀上，对小狗露出一段洁白的脖颈。  
接着警察就听见男友问，那京极同学怎么办？  
草，这是什么，结城老师性爱小课堂？跟前男友做爱还要带个小孩？高野心咬牙切齿，顶弄变得粗暴，原本虚拢在脖颈上的手用了一些力，洁白的脖子上留下一个红色的手印，结城理一像被揪住后脖颈的猫，被摁在床上操。  
结城回头去找高野心，讨好地在他嘴边舔，警察倒是很吃这套，下身的动作温柔了许多。  
京极同学听了都有点不好意思，比了个手势说高野先生先吧，高野心心说这小孩关键时刻还是会读空气，接着就听见他说：老师来给我口好了。  
妈的，你小子果然不是省油的灯。  
京极尊人跪在床上，结城理一抬头去找，阴茎从内裤里弹出来的时候结城理一回头瞪了一眼高野心，两人不仅脸长得一样，连阴茎形状都一样。高野心在后面偷笑。高中生有点不好意思，不过老师的舌头很快卷走了尴尬，吮吸的声音和老师绯红的脸颊双重冲击，小狗在老师嘴里的东西又涨大了了几分。  
嘴里含着学生的东西，屁股里插着前男友的阴茎，高野心俯下身去逗他，“老师好厉害呢~”，结城理一被呛到，喉咙蹭过龟头，京极尊人倒吸一口凉气，高野心起身，用“这就忍不住了？”的眼神看他。食髓知味的高中生开始主动出击，他抓着老师的头发，和结城不同，不良少年追求快感的动作是很鲁莽的，呛得结城理一直流眼泪，脸颊也因为没法按照自己的节奏换气而变得通红。身体因为紧张而绷紧，好在高野心亲吻着他的脊背安抚他，有我在，小孩不会玩过头，结城理一放松下来，没有去挣扎夺回主动权，放任高中生找寻自己的节奏。  
不过高中生很快觉得口交没劲了，虽然老师的表情很漂亮，但是还是果然还是很想进入老师。京极尊人用他的狗狗眼注视老师，结城理一就是很吃这一套，他答应了。  
但是他没想到高野心会说两个人一起进来！  
虽然平时和男友也会玩大一点的比如落地窗边做啊公共厕所最后一间啊之类的，但是一起进来的话......会坏掉吧！结城理一害怕了，可是前有狼后也有狼。表面上看起来是人畜无害的家犬，把猎物骗到手了就撕掉伪装露出凶恶的本质，这两个人才是亲兄弟吧！狼兄弟在结城理一身上磨牙，结城皮肤白，稍一用力就能留下青色紫色的痕迹。  
结城还没从高中生毫无章法的抽插中缓过来，就感觉高野心正从他身体里拔出去，撅着屁股就去追，肠肉绞紧了男友的阴茎，高野心只好掐住他的腰，太难了，高野心在结城理一的腰上掐出手印。不过高中生很快就接力，甚至没忍住抽插了几下。结城理一被抱在怀里，两人都怕弄伤他，动作很缓慢，但是气氛冷下来更没安全感，他搂着京极尊人的手收紧了，背却弓起来去贴后面的热源。高野心和京极尊人对视一眼：真像小猫。  
两人慢慢地抽插，交替碾过前列腺，快感逐渐堆积，结城理一不是会叫很大声的类型，不过叫起来和平时说话不一样，意外的很奶声奶气，沾染了情欲之后就有点像，发情的小奶猫。让在场两位甚至产生了一些罪恶感。  
两人一起抽插，他们也不好过，互相摩擦过的时候都要倒吸一口凉气，暗自较劲谁比较忍得住。高野心教京极尊人去舔结城理一的胸口，他自己手也攀上了另一边，挑逗粉红色的一粒，挤弄结城理一练得漂亮的胸肌，仿佛真的能挤出奶来。京极尊人舔舐，粗粝的舌摩擦过结城敏感的乳尖，结城既想逃离快感又忍不住把自己往尊人嘴里送。舌尖划过柔软的肌肉，被吮吸，简直要被真的吸出什么东西来似的。这太超过了，酥麻的感觉，他在快感的风口浪尖，在高潮的边缘。  
结城理一发出奶猫找奶吃的声音，是难耐的声音，高野心知道他快要到了，加快了身下的速度，京极尊人不知道，他加速纯粹是因为老师叫得他心痒。  
最后他们是在结城理一身上撸出来的，画面上看起来比内射还要过分，溅得到处都是，结城老师练得很漂亮的肌肉上布满星星点点的白色，腹肌、胸口、甚至睫毛上，还有一些射进他嘴里，干性高潮持续了很久，嘴巴都合不拢，舌尖吐在外面也沾上了精液。

第二天高野心早早上班去了，京极尊人起得也早，看到高野心留的字条：理一，记得吃早饭。  
高中生看到这字条，酸酸的，又钻回被窝，抱着刚睡醒的老师问，我可以叫您理一吗？结城一听就知道是高野心又搞出什么幺蛾子，摸摸小狗脑袋说不行，要教老师，翻个身继续睡觉。


End file.
